So Much To Be Said
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: They never expected it to be this hard, but they were determined to make it work. Chris Sabin/OC. Oneshot.


**A/N: Another Sabin fic. Yes, ANOTHER one! Hope ya'll aren't getting bored with them! Anyway, I of course blame this one on Robin. Sabin always gives me inspiration to write! Anyway, enjoy, & review please! **

**Song used is "Call Your Name" by Daughtry. I obviously do not own the song, or Chris Daughtry (although I'd like to :D)**

**If this is not up to par with my usual stuff, sorry about that.

* * *

**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They'd both given their all, tried their hardest, and abandoned friends and family just so they could be together. At the time, it had seemed like the only logical choice, because their families couldn't stand each other. Not to sound cheesy, but it was sort of a Romeo & Juliet type of thing, only modernized. The constant sneaking around proved to be too hard for both Robin and Josh, and they'd decided that if they wanted to get married, eloping was their only choice.

But married life wasn't all that they'd thought it would be, and after about a year, both of them had reached their breaking points. It seemed like all they ever did was fight, and it was exhausting on both of them. Deep down, the love was still there, but it had been buried by constant fights, stress, and worrying about how they were going to manage to make ends meet for another month.

_You never said, you never said, you never said  
That it would be this hard  
Love was meant to be forever, now or never  
Seems too discard  
_

"What do you want from me?" Robin boomed as she tangled her hands in her hair. "I do everything for you, EVERYTHING, and this is how you treat me?" She took a deep breath. _Calm down, Robin, breathe. Don't do something you'll regret._ "I love you, Joshua, I really do, but I can't do everything. I bring in the money around here, don't forget that. What have you done other than sit on your ass and consume ungodly quantities of junk with Patrick? I see why he was kicked out now."

_There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
What's on my heart without leaving scars  
So can you remain  
When I call your name_

"I..I'm sorry, Robin," Josh apologized, his voice above a whisper. He closed his hand into a fist and silently cursed. He loved her, he really did. But when it came to his feelings, the guy wasn't the best at expressing them. The past year had been rough on both him and Robin, with the woman having to accept more gigs just so they could pay the rent. Being a wrestler wasn't as glamorous as it seemed either—he was being paid by TNA per appearance, and since the appearances had been scaled back considerably over the past year, that meant that only one of them was bringing in cash.

_And when you fall apart  
Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_

"I know you are." The woman sighed and stepped forward. Josh wrapped his arms around her and the two of them just stood there for a few seconds, wishing they could take back the horrible words they'd said. "I'm sorry too."

"We need to get away," Josh mused. "Go on a vacation."

"I wish we could, hon, but I can't afford to, not with you not working." Robin sighed again as she rested her head against her husband's chest. "I'm working overtime to make ends meet as is."

Her husband scrunched up his nose in thought as he went over the ways that they could make this work. They really did need some time to themselves, away from the everyday bullshit they had to put up with. No family, no friends, just them. And no distractions like computers or cell phones either. Josh wanted this to be a vacation where they could rebuild their relationship and rediscover their love for one another, because it was still there.

"Hey, wait a second, I have an idea," Josh smiled, a light bulb going off in his head. "What if you make arrangements to have someone work for you, or use your paid vacation days?"

His wife's face brightened up.

"I think we could make that work," she agreed. "And Patrick and Tina wouldn't mind housesitting for us and making sure that Molly's fed."

Josh laughed at the vision of his best friend cleaning dog poop and taking his wife's small Yorkie.

"You might want to have Tina do that," he suggested. "I don't think Patrick likes small animals."

"Deal." Robin broke into a wide smile, her face almost glowing. "Okay, so I'm going to go call Teej and Patrick, and then I guess I'll make the arrangements and pack."

She stepped forward and leaned on her tip toes so that she could kiss Josh on the cheek. Surprised, he rubbed the back of his neck and questioned, with a slight blush,

"What was that for?"

"Everything." Robin squeezed his hand. "I know we've had a rough time lately. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Oh, no, you can't get rid of me that easily." Josh slung an arm around his shoulder. "Forever means just that, _eternity._ Sucks for you." A grin tugged at his lips, though, and he burst into laughter just a few seconds later. The two of them grew quiet, before Josh finally broke the silence.

"Pack some lingerie for the trip?" he smirked evilly.

Robin rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"You _would _suggest something like that. I'm telling you, this trip will be good for both of us—you've been hanging around Patrick too long."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Rather satisfied with the day's turn of events, the North Carolina native snuggled closer to her boyfriend on the couch, as visions of warm beaches and sand beneath her toes filled her head.

_There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
What's on my heart without leaving scars  
So can you hear me  
When I call your name  
So can you hear me  
When I call your name _


End file.
